


Someday is a story and it’s the one I’m sticking to

by Xitrie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College student! Trixie, Country! Trixie, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Russian teacher! Katya, Russian! Katya, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, cis trixya, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xitrie/pseuds/Xitrie
Summary: Trixie is a country girl, studying music at her new college. Being from a small city, Trixie never had a tight group of friends before - she's hoping to change that this semester. Now taking Russian classes, Trixie wonders if it was the best course of action to try to improve her GPA.At her Russian classes Trixie is introduced to her new teacher, Katya Zamolodchikova, an eccentric russian woman who piqued Trixie's interest. Trixie can’t help but feel a slight attraction to her new teacher. Trixie hopes that year will be hers, not letting anything slip by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Trixya fanfiction! Sorry if people are out of character, sorry if I made some spelling mistakes! I have yet to beta the first chapter.  
> English is not my first language and I'm not that eduacated on the way the American school system works, so y i k e s  
> Will be updating weekly! Not sure how many chapters I'll add, let's see where this takes me tbh.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for small updates or if you're willing to proofread for me!  
> @Xitrie on tumblr.

Trixie’s heels clicked loudly against the cool stone tiles underneath her, the sound filling her confidence. It was early, way too early in Trixie’s opinion. It was 7:30 AM, she never ever had classes that were this early. It was her own doing so she could only blame herself, she was taking extra classes to increase her GPA. Graduating in a few extra classes couldn’t hurt, at least she thought it couldn’t hurt. But now that she’s was walking through an empty hall - her eyes feeling weary from the lack of sleep - it definitely wasn’t Trixie’s idea of and ideal morning. Trixie was used to waking up later, her classes usually starting around the afternoon - that way she could do her makeup in peace, revise her notes and make her way to her class. Now she had to wake up and quickly apply her usually mask, when her alarm rang, telling her it was time to go, the girl was barely satisfied with what she had on. The only thing she took pride in was the bright pink lip gloss coating her lips, making her plump lips pop. Her hair was tied back, her usual huge curly locks of blonde staying out of her face this time around. Trixie usually slept with her curlers in, making her hair ready for the next day. But when the time came around Trixie was already dozing off, unable to care what her hair would look like on the first day of her new class. 

To Trixie’s surprise there were already a few other students waiting in front of the classroom, not that there weren’t always a few people earlier. But she didn’t expect there to be a lot of people taking the same class as her. The class Trixie decided to take was Russian, it wasn’t something Trixie had a lot of interest in but it seemed interesting enough to follow - also - gaining the bragging rights to being able to speak a new language seemed like fun to her. Who knew what kind of girl would come along one day, maybe the fact that Trixie would be able to eventually speak one sentence of Russian would be a total turn on. 

She smiled awkwardly, waving casually at the other students, her other hand holding on to the strap of her pink shoulder bag. Taking a look at the other students, Trixie was surprised to see such a mix of different faces. The student closest to the door of the classroom was a bald headed person, Trixie could honestly not tell what kind of gender the person was - but why make assumptions, it was 2018 for god sake. The person’s face was made up beautifully, making Trixie wonder at what time they woke up. They wore a great mix of bold colors, making an obvious fashion statement. Their eyebrows were neatly kept, just the slightest bit of hair growing between their brows. The person smiled back, nodding gently at Trixie. 

Taking a look around none of the others stood out as much as the person in front of them, probably because it was so early. One student leaned against the wall, snoring slightly as strands of ginger hair covered their face. Trixie related a bit too much, yawning softly into her hand. Trixie hoped her cute sundress would make a good impression on everyone, she loved her aesthetic and definitely felt more confident in clothes that fit her style. She gently brushed the ends of her skirt down, smoothing the creases that appeared after she had walked to class.

“I love your dress.” Trixie heard someone whisper, she looked up. Making eye contact with the bald headed person at the door. Trixie smiled brightly, putting a strand of her own blond hair behind her ear. 

“Awh gee thanks!” She smiled, slightly bouncing in place. “I love your whole-” Trixie gestured towards the person’s face and outfit. “Vibe.” 

The person extended their hand, waiting for the blonde to shake it. Trixie placed her dainty manicured hand in theirs. “Sasha Velour.” They spoke, the combination of bracelets and beads on their wrist making a pleasant chiming sound as they shook Trixie’s hand. 

“Bri Michelle Mattel, but everyone just calls me Trixie.” Trixie gleamed, at least she knew she wouldn’t be completely alone in her class. It felt like highschool all over again, knowing almost no one at her current college. She didn’t have any roommates at her dorm, the only people she really knew were a few friends from her hometown. Trannika, Max and Kim were the only ones she really spend time with, to her surprise Kim was actually making a lot of friends in her courses. Trixie felt happy, Kim was a lovely funny person and she deserved to be appreciated more - but Trixie also felt a pang of jealousy. Since the girl was little she had a hard time making friends, not that Trixie wasn’t a chatty person. Kim would even shut the girl up from time to time, Trixie just loved talking to people. But being from a small town Trixie was judged rather harshly as a young teen, only finding a few people in her community that would accept her for the way she was. Maybe now that she was in a slightly more open area - with more different types of people - she might actually find a tight friends group. 

A loud bell rang, shaking Trixie out of her train of thought. She checked the time on her phone, where was their teacher? Sasha seemed to notice it as well, subtly checking the time on their white watch, which sat snugly on their left wrist. Trixie let out a whine, “I could have spent more time on my makeup.” 

This made Sasha chuckle, they shrugged. As if by fate, the noise of loud heels clicking on the stones sounded loudly through the halls. Someone was definitely running, turning to where the sound was coming from they could see a blonde woman making her way over, a briefcase with papers seeping out of it clutched between her arm and armpit, a coffee in her other hand. She was aggressively sipping the coffee as she got closer, she looked as if she had rushed to get there. Her light blonde hair was dishevelled, it was put in a small bun on top of the person’s head - there were a lot of strands sticking out, looking as if it was put up in a hurry. 

“Sorry!” The woman said, trying her best to dig the classroom key out of her left pocket. Sasha held out their hand, gesturing to the teacher to hand them some stuff so that she could retrieve the key in peace. “Oh thank you so much.” She quickly shoved the cup of coffee in Sasha’s hand, dropping the briefcase from underneath her arm. She sighed, Trixie chuckled and leaned down, shoving some of the stranded paper together - trying her best to gather them together. She shoved open the door after struggling getting the key into the keyhole for a good ten seconds, letting out another deep sigh she looked down, seeing Trixie gather all her paper. “Oh wow, or you guys just really love me already or all of you are sucking up to me.” She laughed, grabbing the suitcase from the ground and taking the notes from Trixie’s hands. 

The whole class made their way inside, people sitting in all different seats, spreading out the class. Trixie sat in the second row, Sasha smiled at her and took a seat next to her. Their teacher threw open her briefcase and placed all her necessary stuff on her desk. Seeing that Sasha had placed her cup on the desk, the teacher smiled and gave them a big thumbs up. 

They hurriedly grabbed a whiteboard marker from her pocket and wrote in big bold letters, “Katerina Petrova Zamolodchikova”. A Russian version followed, the strange letters confusing Trixie. Underneath the whole name Katerina wrote: “Miss Katya/Miss Zamo” - with a check mark drawn next to it. 

Trixie smiled, feeling slightly guilty for feeling so relieved that she wouldn’t need to call Miss Katya by her entire name, since that would take a few tries to get right - and Trixie would honestly feel bad if she got it wrong time after time. Trixie placed her big pink bag on her table, a loud thump emanating as she basically threw it on the table. Trixie zipped it open, fetching a pink notepad and 3 pastel colored pens from it. She neatly placed them on her desk before grabbing her pink water bottle from the bag as well, the bottle was definitely her aesthetic with ‘IRL Barbie’ plastered on it. 

Sasha had a few pens and a brightly colored notebook, it complimented their whole vibe nicely, Trixie thought. 

Katya coughed, licking her hand and smoothing down a few of her loose strands down. She stepped in front of her desk, leaning against it. “Привет! My name is Katerina Petrova Zamolodchikova, but for the duration of this course all of you can just call me Miss Katya, or Katya for short.” She waved over to the whiteboard, making sure everyone knew how to spell her name. “Sadly the school’s mailing system likes to make your lives living hells, so if you need to be in contact with me you will need to put my whole last name into the address bar.” 

Trixie giggled softly, already liking how open the teacher was. “But just keep practising, I know all of you will be able to write my last name without even thinking about it at the end of the year.” She winked, “I’d like to do a little introduction round, if that’s alright with everyone?”

A few people in class nodded, Katya pointed to the right side of the classroom; asking the first person to tell something about themselves and why they were taking Russian. When they finally came around to Trixie, she was a bit relieved that there weren’t that many people in her classroom. There were twelve people taking this course, but from experience eventually most people stop showing up. 

“Well, the lady in pink, what’s your name!” Katya smiled, tapping her black painted, clipped nails on the hardwood of the desk. Trixie placed her hand underneath her chin, figuring out the best way to summarize herself. 

“I’m Trixie Mattel, my friends sometimes call me a living barbie doll - which I love. I’m studying music here, but wanted to do some extra classes. I’m from a small country town and I love playing guitar, how country can you get right?” Trixie laughed, looking over at Sasha. “I think that’s all really. Oh! My favourite movie is hairspray, now you basically know everything about me.” She tightened her hair tie, making sure her hair stayed put. 

Katya nodded, “Interesting, miss Mattel I hope forward to seeing what your bright attitude will bring to the class.” 

Trixie blushed a little, nodding in appreciation as she nervously fiddled with her hands. Katya moved on to Sasha, who apparently decided to take this course due to their name - which was a Russian nickname. Trixie learned that Sasha identified as genderfluid. Trixie was amazed, she never knew people like Sasha back in her hometown. Sasha studied fine arts, which was incredibly fitting for them. They had some shared interests with Trixie and she couldn’t help but feel a bond with them even though Trixie knew them for about thirty minutes - She hoped they could be friends. 

As class continued and everyone had introduced themselves, Katya moved on to speaking about what they would be doing that year and when they would have their exams. Trixie was mesmerized, Katya was an interesting human. In the introduction round Katya had introduced herself as well, talking about her Russian past and why she decided to teach Russian. Trixie thought it was amazing, teaching something you really care about. That’s the dream, at least in Trixie’s opinion. Trixie never really thought about her future that much, being satisfied with her current job at the Mac counter. She definitely wanted to do something with makeup, or kids- or of course music! There were so much options and it was honestly suffocating, making Trixie freak out often - especially in the middle of the night. 

Trixie felt herself drift off in thought, maybe not the best thing to do in your first Russian class of the semester. She stared at her teacher, examining the other carefully. Katya definitely had great bone structure, strong cheekbones and a sharp jaw. It was intriguing, she wore red lipstick which complimented her complexion and fitted well with her whole Russian vibe. Her clothing was kind of weird, she was unapologetically herself. A mix of bold patterns splattered all across her body, she wore a long draped dress, a small dotted scarf wrapped around her neck, mixed with a long necklace of big wooden beads. It was a look honestly, Trixie wouldn’t want to be found dead in it - but it worked for Katya. Trixie wondered what kind of teacher Katya would be, she seems laid back. 

Trixie was pulled back into reality by Sasha tapping her arm gently, Trixie opened her mouth slightly looking at Sasha with a confused look. Mouthing ‘what’ to them, Sasha nudged her head in the direction of Katya. Trixie turned around, looking at the whiteboard in front of them, Katya looking at her in anticipation. “I’m sorry-” Trixie spoke, glancing at the board - trying to make sense of what Katya had written down. She wasn’t paying attention for a maybe a minute, how had she missed so much? “I wasn’t paying attention, I’m kind of tired.” She chuckled nervously, Katya raised an eyebrow at the girl, not buying into Trixie’s excuse. “It won’t happen again, do you mind repeating the question?”

Katya smiled and nodded, “I was just wondering if you were writing everything down, not knowing the basics to a language can make the whole writing thing rather hard.” Trixie took another look at the whiteboard, now noticing that the board was filled with verbs and different variations of them. Trixie bit her lip as she flipped open her notebook, swiftly taking over everything that was written down - making Katya smile, looking rather satisfied. Katya moved on, pointing out a few things and making a joke here and there. 

In the middle of the lecture, Katya asked Trixie something they’d just written down. She had to write down a few symbols of the Russian language, without looking at her notes. Trixie frowned as her eyes shifted around the room. She sighed, “I’m just a dumb blonde, I don’t know these things.” It was obviously a joke, but Trixie couldn’t help but feel a bit lost, learning a new language sure was hard. 

Katya laughed, shaking her head. “Hey, this dumb blonde ain’t nobody’s fool.” Trixie looked at her teacher, feeling confused, until she got what Katya was saying.

“Did you just make a Dolly Parton reference at me and I didn’t even notice.” Trixie’s mouth was agape, her eyebrows raised. Katya shrieked as she laughed loudly, clearly not expecting that the student would be so impressed with her reference. Trixie slapped the desk in front of her enthusiastically, “I can’t believe this.”

Katya crossed her arms, “Well I can’t believe you resort to calling yourself dumb when you don’t understand something, you’re learning a new language.” Katya practically screeched, “You’re not supposed to know everything you know, you’ll learn in time.” 

She decided to leave Trixie alone, making sure the girl was taking in everything but not pressuring her to answer things she simply didn’t know the answer to. It took time, to learn different things and it was just the first class. Sasha on the other hand seemed to be on fire, knowing all the answers almost immediately. Trixie wondered if it was their Russian-esque upbringing that made them know some of the basics. 

As the bell rang, signaling that the class had ended. Everyone started to stand up, leaving Katya yelling into thin air. “Remember! Classes are on mondays, wednesdays and thursdays!” Sasha had packed all their stuff in her backpack, waiting patiently for Trixie to shove all her pink stationary in her shoulder bag. Trixie and Sasha walked to the door together, waving at their teacher. Trixie stopped and leaned back again, “Your Dolly Parton reference made my life, please never stop.” 

Katya laughed and winked at the two, “You are fulfilling your country girl destiny.” Trixie laughed loudly and nodded, unable to deny the fact that she was a stereotypical country lass. Sasha gestured for Trixie to follow them, Trixie hopping after them.

“Let’s sit together during lunch.” Trixie would do so happily, finding it comforting to have a saved seat every lunch. “What did you think of Miss Katya?” Sasha asked as the two walked through the slightly busier halls. Trixie bumped up her falsies a little, hoping they hadn’t turned droopy in the middle of class, all the laughing and scrunching her eyes together wouldn’t have done any good for her look. Trixie licked her lips, what did she think of Miss Katya. 

“Honestly she’s so cool?” Trixie said, her tone sounding more confused. “I hope we have her all year ‘round, she seems like an interesting person.”

Sasha smirked, nodding as Trixie explained her view. “Sure she’s interesting, was that why you were staring at her all class?” 

“We’re in class, am I not supposed to look at the teacher?” Trixie huffed back, definitely knowing that that was not what Sasha was implying. Honestly Katya was rather attractive, also younger than most teachers. If Trixie would’ve met Katya outside of college she’d think that they were around the same age. 

“You know that’s not what I mean Trix.” Sasha chuckled, Trixie blushed - puffing out her cheeks slightly. “It was like you were examining her from head to toe.”

“I was just invested in her crazy fashion sense, you’d have to have a lot of confidence to pull that off.” Trixie replied anxiously, Sasha was now grinning from ear to ear. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” As they walked over to the school’s courtyard, Sasha waved happily to some of their friends. Pulling on Trixie’s arm as they made their way to the group of people. “Hey guys, this is Trixie - we’re taking Russian together.”

“There were actually other people in your Russian class?” A girl with long brown hair said, Trixie honestly loved the way the girl looked. She had the most beautiful white smile, and her skin was beautifully tanned. The girl flipped her hair back as she was nudged by another girl. 

“Valentina don’t be like that girl.” A girl with darker skin spoke, she had the long sleek black hair and wore a sweater that said ‘slay’ on it. The other girl - who apparently was called Valentina - gasped as if she didn’t realize she was being a bit of a bitch. 

“It’s OK Shea, she’s right.” Sasha said, “I wasn’t really expecting there to be a lot of people you know.” Sasha pointed to each of the girls that were seated on the bench, and the ones that were sitting next it on a towel. It was great weather out and they appeared to just be sunbathing, sipping on their drinks as the sunlight hit their faces. 

“That’s Valentina, she studies Latin dance.” Valentina waved, her precisely manicured long nails flicking against the palm of her hand as she squeezed her hand together. “The one defending me is Shea, she’s studying all sorts of things, she’d probably need to tell you about each and every one of them on her own time.” Sasha laughed, Trixie loved that laugh already, it was so deep and open - Sasha wasn’t afraid to come across as different, and it was refreshing to say the least. They introduced Trixie to two other girls, Agnes and Aja. Apparently Aja knew Kim, which kind of came to a surprise to Trixie. They did seem to have very similar styles though, maybe that’s what gravited the two to each other. Sasha subtly leaned in as they noticed Aja and Valentina exchanging slightly sour glares, they placed a hand in front of their mouth whispering softly to Trixie.

“Those two might get at each other from time to time, went to the same high school.” Trixie nodded, indicating that she was listening. “Valentina was voted most likely to achieve world peace and well- Aja did not agree with that at all. When she called Valentina out on her bitchy behaviour in person, Valentina just ignored it and held her award on stage - thanking everyone.”

Trixie understood what the situation was immediately, it seemed there was some tension in this friend group. Valentina and Aja were paying almost zero attention to each other, Trixie wondered if they’d always keeps this air between them. Trixie sat down in the middle of the group, being offered Sasha’s coat to sit on. Trixie retrieved her sandwich from her bag, snacking on it as the group spoke to each other. Sasha placed their hand on Trixie’s shoulder, “I almost forget, there’s also Farrah but-” They glanced over at Valentina, seeing that she was slightly distracted, “Valentina and her have yet to make up, so she decided to distance herself a little.”

To break the whole Valentina drama air, Trixie turned her attention to Aja. “You know Kim?” She asked, taking a bite of her sandwich after. Aja nodded, grabbing onto Agnes. 

“Yes! She is so cool.” Aja laughed, “She forced me to eat a pepper once, but I did not trust her at all!” 

Sasha leaned in, “It was a sweet pepper Aja, honestly we had a moment together.” 

Trixie was rather enjoying the banter everyone was sharing, it felt like they had known each other for forever. They were were all so open, it drew Trixie to them. She couldn’t help but wonder if she would become closer with everyone over time. She took a sip of her apple juice, Aja clicked the power button of her phone, screeching as she noticed what time it was. “Bitches our class has already started.” She forced the group to quickly pack their stuff and rush to class, they said their goodbyes to Trixie and Sasha. Leaving them to finish up their lunch. 

“Y’all seem like a close group.” Trixie said, smiling at Sasha. They nodded, stretching a little and moving over to take a seat on the bench instead of the ground. 

“We’ve known each other since forever, it’s the same with you and Kim right?” Trixie took another sip of her juice, looking at her home screen - which happened to be a picture of the two of them together.

“Yeah we know each other from back in the day, I wouldn’t know what I’d do without her.”

“I feel the same with Shea, not to pick favourites, but Shea is my favourite.” They chuckled, crossing their legs. Trixie closed her eyes, feeling the warmth on her face. How long had it been since she’d been able to bathe in the sun for a bit, maybe she could actually work on getting that tan she’d wanted this year. She’d love to go to the beach this year, swimming in the sea in one of those cute vintage bathing suit sets. Maybe as time goes on she’d be able to go there with Sasha and their friends, it was a nice idea. 

Sasha softly tapped her arm, “Dozing off seems to be your thing Trix.” Sasha had finished her capri sun and was throwing it in the trash bin nearby, “I need to get going, I have to pick up my dog from my boyfriend.” 

Trixie nodded, taking a mental note that Sasha owned a dog and had a boyfriend. She stood up, hugging the other as they parted ways. Trixie threw her half eaten sandwich back in her My Little Pony lunchbox, zipping up her bag and making her way over the bus stop. What would this year bring, Trixie thought. She was rather excited to see all of it, Trixie definitely thought that this semester would be hers. She could just feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo eyo, I don't know how stuff works in the USA part 2.  
> I hope y'all like this part idk if its short, idk if its long but im proud of it!
> 
> I'm making the legal drinking age 18 in this fanfic, since that's the case in my country and the us law of 21 is kinda crazy to me.
> 
> Oh! Trixie is 20 in this fanfic and Katya 27! Felt like I had to clear that up!  
> Enjoy!

A cold breeze, that was all Trixie could focus on. The weather was awful and brisk, it was something she did not consider before leaving the house. As she looked at her phone Trixie read the time, 7.45 PM. Her bus should be here already, why wasn’t it here yet. She was severely underdressed, wanting to make a good first impression on everyone, Trixie wore one of her favourite dresses. A white shirt-dress covered in pink flowers, it had a pink bow that tied at her waist - fitting her figure snugly, she felt the dress always lifted her confidence. This dress was sadly not bad weather appropriate, the temperature had dropped immensely as the day went on. Trixie couldn’t say she regretted the the decision though, she would just suck it up.

She carried a small pink clutch with her, it only held her essentials; her barbie themed wallet, a pocket mirror, lash glue, her current lip shade and a powder puff. It wasn’t a lot, but she didn’t like carrying unnecessary stuff. Looking down at her feet, Trixie took a moment to appreciate her boots - they were pink cowboy boots with a floral pattern carved into it. It had cost her an arm and a leg, but they were worth every penny. 

Trixie tried her best to focus on the blaring folk music that she had on, she pushed her earbuds a bit further into her ear. She tapped her feet on the music, pure country bliss. She felt a little anxious, going out wasn’t something the girl did often. Aja had begged and begged until the girl caved and agreed to join the girls, agreeing on meeting up at Sasha’s dorm so they could go to the bar together. Trixie was curious, would Sasha’s boyfriend be there too? As the week progressed Sasha would tell Trixie all sorts of stories about Johnny, describing cute moments between him and their greyhound Vanya. It would make Trixie’s heart feel full, to hear someone love a person so much. Sasha had grown so much on Trixie, making her look forward to every Russian class. 

As Trixie stood up - signaling the bus over as she saw it approaching - she felt her calves ache, why did she keep insisting on wearing uncomfortable footwear. She checked in her transit pass and took a seat in the middle of the bus, making sure she could claim a window seat. She knew what the building looked like, but not what stop it was at. Trixie rubbed her hands together, they had gone numb from the cold. Her hand that was holding her phone barely able to type on it, she rested her phone on her lap. She breathed into her hands, trying to get the sensation to return to them. Trixie put the hands together, placing them in between her thighs as the bus began to drive. 

She sighed, her breath fogging up the window next to her. Wondering if she had received any texts, Trixie removed one of the hands from between her thighs to press the home button of her phone. She noticed there were a few messages from the squad in their messenger app, “kweens” the chat was called.  
  
_Sasha: TRIX, are you okay?_  
_Shea coulbaé: sasha calm down shes probably on her way_  
_Sasha: If her phone is on silence again I swear to god.  
_ _Ajaqueen: sis, knowing tracy that is probably the case lmao_

Trixie felt slightly bad, she had in fact been putting her phone on silence - mostly due to the spam the group caused. 

_Tracy Martel: oh wow sorry salsa!_  
_Tracy Martel: *sasha  
_ _Ajaqueen: omg_

**Ajaqueen has set a nickname for Sasha to Salsa velour**

_Salsa Velour: Aja please._  
_Linda evangelista: are we changing nicknames again??  
_ _Peppermint: please don’t it’s so confusing._

Trixie chuckled in her hand, looking around her to make sure nobody was hearing her laugh at her phone. 

_Ajaqueen: Agnes were not changing anything toooo drastically_  
_Peppermint: We’re*_  
_Ajaqueen: dont come for me sis_  
_Tracy Martel: ANYWAY im on my way guys!!  
_ _Salsa Velour: See you soon babe!!_

Trixie went ahead and check her other messages while she was at it, Kim had send her a few messages, most of them asking how Trixie got to know Aja and how she was settling in. Kim, how sarcastic she was at times, still clearly cared about Trixie. Knowing she’d always have someone to fall back on was nice. She asked herself where Kim would go out, maybe they’d even run into each other some time. 

✻❈✻

Sasha’s dorm room was a mess, the smell of perfume hit Trixie’s nose immediately as Aja came to open up the door. Trixie glanced behind the girl, seeing clothing and people scattered around the entire room. A small greyhound came running after Aja, checking out who was at the door. 

“Tracy!” Aja screeched as she pulled the girl into a tight hug, she was barely dressed - opening the door in a bra. She was halfway into changing into a matching two piece set, clearly not caring if someone saw her in said bra. Trixie smiled as she hugged Aja back, noticing Vanya had started to lick her stockings. She leaned down to pet the small dog, finally meeting Vanya was better than she could have ever imagined.

“Trixie you look hot!” Aja said, gesturing towards the girl’s dress. Trixie blushed a little, feeling a bit sheepish. She lifted the greyhound of the ground and closed the door behind herself, hopping up and down while cradling Vanya. Sasha laughed as she the girl moved more to the centre of the room, pointing towards the dog in Trixie’s arms. 

“Vanya already likes you.” Sasha said, smiling softly at the other. Trixie took a hold of one of Vanya’s paws, shaking it a little bit.

“Nice to meet you miss Vanya.” Trixie giggled, she placed a small kis on top of the dog’s head - immediately regretting it because now Vanya’s head was smeared in pink lipstick. Trixie pulled a disturbed face as she licked her finger, trying her best to smudge the lipstick away. 

“Trixie holds your dog for five seconds and has already dunked her in bright pink lipstick.” Shea laughed, finishing her eyeliner in a hand held mirror - which Trixie thought was very impressive. The blonde placed the dog back down, kind of laughing at her as greyhounds tended to walk very strangely. “It’s not my fault I swear!”

Trixie took a look around, everyone was still kind of working on their looks. Aja decided to put on the top part of her outfit on, making Trixie’s small gay heart finally be able to rest easy. Shea sat on Sasha’s bed, finishing off her makeup. Agnes was completely dressed, Trixie noticed she was rocking a new hair color and length. It suited her, was switching up her hairdo a thing Agnes did often? Valentina almost seemed to glow, she was wearing a dark red dress - which matched beautifully with her skin color. She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up, facing the wall with a mirror placed on the floor. Almost to not let anyone see her without her complete face done, Trixie couldn’t blame her. She did notice that the distinct scent that she smelled as she entered the room came from Valentina’s area. 

“God Valentina do you usually drench your entire body in perfume?” Aja laughed, clearly irritated by the scent. Valentina moved her hair over her shoulder, looking back at Aja.

“That you can’t appreciate the aura of luxury isn’t my problem Aja.” Valentina said, making eye contact with her for only a little bit before turning back to her mirror.  
Trixie gulped as she sat down next to Agnes on a bright red couch which was placed against the opposite wall of where the bed was. She hoped Aja and Valentina would stay calm over the night, Sasha had told her horror stories about the two going at it. Agnes placed her hand on top of Trixie’s tight, silently telling her that everything was going to be alright. 

“I love your hair Trix, it looks way more voluminous than what I saw at school.” Agnes said, Trixie grinned - twirling a curl in between her fingers. 

“Thank you! The country girl in me just can’t resist having huge hair.” Trixie laughed, scrunching it up a little. “The bigger the hair the closer to god!” 

Agnes laughed loudly, placing a hand before her mouth before snorting abruptly. Trixie couldn’t contain her giggling as Agnes actually slapped her knee. Shea stepped in front of the two, now having removed her previous top and holding two shirts in front of herself. A bright neon shirt with a even brighter faux fur coat in one hand and a tight fitting black crop top in her other. 

“Girls what should I wear? If I’d wear the crop top I’d love to wear something mesh over it!” She smiled, holding the two in front of herself again - switching them around every now and then. 

Trixie took a look at both looks, then looked at what Shea would be wearing underneath either of the tops. It was a black and white striped pair of shorts, covering her fishnets. Trixie pointed towards the black crop top. 

“I’d say that one? With the whole cute pants thing.” Shea nodded and walked away, throwing the neon look on top of her own bed and taking the black garment of the hanger. Trixie loved little moments like these, helping each other out and having a great time to get ready. Aja, who was all dressed laid down next to Trixie, resting her head on her thighs - but making sure to only put the back of her head on them. 

“Aja, what’s gonna happen with the little doggie?” Trixie asked, eyeing the dog as she walked around the room - sniffing around and stopping at Valentina, laying down next to her. 

“Johnny’s going to come pick her up later, Sasha would not be leaving her alone - trust me.” Aja smiled, closing her eyes as she rested on Trixie. Trixie nodded as she moved her hand through her big hair, “You a bit anxious sis?”

Trixie let out a sigh, hesitantly nodding. It was something new for Trixie, sure she had gone out with Kim but she doubted it would be anything like what these people usually plan. Aja had referred to herself as a queen of club a lot, Trixie did honestly not know what would be happening. She trusted the group, she knew that whatever would happen, they’d help her out. “It’s going to be OK babe.”

 

✻❈✻

The uber ride to ‘Realnez’ was hectic, everyone was chatting and interrupting each other. Sasha had done their best to get a big uber but it still felt rather cramped, especially since everyone was just kind of hanging over each other. Aja kept patting on Shea’s arm from the backseat, trying to tell her something about their driver. But as they made their way inside the building the group appeared to become a lot quieter, in comparison to the loud music from the bar. It wasn’t a big venue, but it was packed. The group stayed together at first, all having a drink together before they split up. 

Aja immediately took to the dance floor, impressing Trixie with her dance moves. Trixie remembers herself awkwardly falling of a raised stage once, being so tipsy and overwhelmed that she tipped over. That wouldn’t happen to Aja though, she seemed to be in control of her body - even if she was slightly intoxicated. Agnes hung around the bar, seeming to need a little more time to loosen up. Sasha and Shea stayed with Trixie, making sure she wasn’t alone. Making small talk together, but in general just yelling at each other - trying to understand one another over the music and the noise of people talking in general. Trixie couldn’t really remember where Valentina went, but she could swear she had evaporated in thin air. 

Sasha mouthed, ‘are you OK?’ to Trixie. Trixie nodded, making sure that Sasha wouldn’t be taking the mom friend position all night. Trixie had ordered a bright pink drink, she didn’t know what it was but Shea had recommended it to her - mostly because it suited her. 

Trixie was casually sipping on her straw as she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she was greeted by a familiar face. The long and slim figure of the old friend giving Trixie a warm feeling of home.

“Max?” Trixie practically screamed, pulling the grey haired man into a big hug. “Bitch I did not expect to see you here!” 

Max laughed softly, smoothing his hair back a little. Max looked great, he was wearing a black turtleneck - matching with his black trousers. Trixie felt herself grin as she looked him up and down, he had changed a lot since the last time she saw him. She remembers Max to be the quiet kid in her theater class, excelling at action but not so much at the social aspect. Trixie never blamed him though, their school was ruthless. He had blossomed since highschool, expressing himself properly now. Max always presented himself as a regal person, trying his best to speak in a somewhat strange sounding accent. Trixie noticed this back when they’d met, when Max was asked to perform improv he immediately began speaking in his set accent. Trixie assumed it was something that theater geeks did often, it suited him and Trixie couldn’t imagine Max without it. 

“Darling how have you been?” Max spoke, placing kisses on either of Trixie’s cheeks. 

“I’ve been great! It’s so strange seeing you here.” Trixie laughed, still looking at Max in awe. Max nodded, agreeing with the girl. 

“It appears we have met again by fate Bri.” Max said, confusing Shea - who had obviously never heard Trixie’s first name. “Are you studying in this area as well?” 

“It’s Trixie, remember Max?” She chuckled, making Max nod and place his hand on his chest - nodding as if to apologize to her. “And yes I am! Let me guess, you’re studying musical theater?”

Trixie laughed as Max sheepishly said yes, he was kind of predictable. But as Max guessed that Trixie was studying music made her feel rather predictable as well, not that there was anything wrong with that. Trixie jumped as two arms wrapped themselves around her body seemingly out of nowhere, Max seemed to be startled as well - stepping back a little. As Trixie turned around she could see it was only Aja, now a little more than just a little intoxicated. 

“Tracy! Come dance with me!” Aja slurred, grinning at her. Trixie laughed as Aja stared at Max, clearly confused with who Trixie was talking with. 

“Aja this is Max, we went to highschool together.” Trixie said as she gestured to him, Aja tilted her head a little as Trixie explained a little about Max.

“It is my pleasure.” Max said, shaking Aja’s hand. Aja’s opened her mouth, almost saying something but appearing to hold it. She looked at Trixie and then back at Max, clearly shaken up about something.

“You have friends.. From Britain?” Aja asked, bewildered by the fact that Trixie knew him. Trixie laughed loudly, practically screaming at the two. She shook her head violently, barely being able to speak because of the fact she was laughing so hard. “He’s from the same city I am from Aja!”

“No way! But you’re so-” Aja thought for a moment, “Country? And he’s so- I don’t know, fancy?” 

Trixie couldn’t help but scream again at this, she was right, you wouldn’t expect Trixie and Max to be from the same place. They looked and acted so differently, all by choice she supposed. Max and her exchanged phone numbers, Max returning to his group of friends but making sure they could catch up sooner or later. Trixie had her fair share of drinks as the night went on, Sasha telling her over and over that she was drunk - but Trixie kept denying it. She felt fine, a fairly clear mind accompanied by a warm fuzzy buzz. She felt her own mental restrictions fade away, now daring to do a lot more; happily dancing with Aja and Sasha, making small talk with others. 

Shea had laughed at her, pointing out that her accent grew thicker the more alcohol she drank. Even though they laughed at her, Trixie didn’t mind. She knew they were laughing with her, Trixie snorting awkwardly as her laughing became louder over night. 

At one point Trixie told the group they’d have to get educated on the pure music that was called folk, asking the bartender to play Dolly Parton every half an hour - only to be told that they would want the music to be upbeat all night. Trixie felt offended, how dare they disrespect the _queen_ of country like that. Trixie noticed herself grabbing onto her friends more often as the night progressed, she knew she was an affectionate drunk and hoped she wouldn’t scare her friends off if she asked for a kiss or two. It was something her friends got used to overtime, Kim was the perfect example of that. Being able to deal with with Trixie hanging over herself all the time as they got closer.

Before Trixie could really notice it was 2 AM and they were standing outside, Trixie and Aja shivering as they were both severely underdressed. Sasha had ordered an uber and they were now all waiting outside for said uber to arrive. They were just kind of reflecting, Trixie felt a sense of comfort as the group shared stories - from the night but also from other times, whatever came up really. Aja sharing some of her other clubbing experiences, telling Trixie that she would teach her how to do the splits eventually, even though Trixie basically screamed at Aja that she was not flexible at all. 

 

Trixie could feel a nice warmth surrounding her as they were driving back to Sasha’s dorm, everyone just kind of agreeing with sleeping over at their place. Their driver had blasted the heater on, which was Trixie thought was pleasant. Trixie could feel herself drift off to sleep, her eyes feeling heavy and the alcohol making her feel fuzzy from the inside. 

She vaguely remembers being lifted out of the uber by one of the girls, if she’d have to guess she would say that Shea had lifted her inside, clearly hearing Sasha ask the other if they were able to lift the chubbier girl inside. She hoped the others had set an alarm, or at least Sasha did. Remembering something about an early class on Wednesday. 

✻❈✻

Trixie looked a _mess_ , her face make-up less and hair hair even bigger and curlier than the night before. She was wearing a plain black skirt and an oversized sweater from Shea, who was kind enough to lend the girl something to wear to her classes. Trixie felt her head pulse, she was plagued by a huge head ache. Sasha had given her some aspirin and Trixie was currently trying her best to down them as fast as possible, she felt blessed that Sasha was willing to drive them to school, Miss Katya’s class was the only one Trixie had today and she was planning on going right back to sleep as she finished. 

She felt uncomfortable, not just because of the way she looked but she just felt icky. It was something that Trixie experienced regularly, sleeping over at other people’s places just made her feel gross for some reason. The blonde needed a good hot shower and a nice face mask, dragging a finger over her cheek, Trixie felt how dry her skin had become overnight. Sure, skip your skincare routine once and immediately get attacked by crusty skin - thanks life. 

As the car was parked in the school’s parking lot, Sasha gently placed their hand on Trixie’s shoulder. Patting it slightly as she saw the girl pout and rub her eyes. If Trixie had it her way she’d be drifting off to sleep in Sasha’s car, but she tried her best to keep herself awake - how else would she survive her class. Trixie sighed loudly as she opened her door, placing a pen behind her ear, it conveniently being the only thing she had brought with her today. Katya wouldn’t mind, at least Trixie hoped that she wouldn’t. She’d only need some paper to make notes, but Sasha had promised her to rip a few pages from their notebook that she could use. 

They got to their class on time, pleasantly surprised that Katya was on time this time - the classroom door already open as they arrived. Katya smiled at them as they entered, greeting them in Russian, Sasha answered back enthusiastically in the same tongue. Trixie nodded at Katya, she could feel Katya’s eyes on her, probably wondering why she looked dead tired. 

“Miss Mattel? You OK?” She asked, walking over to the row the two had set themselves down. Katya stared at Trixie, who was now resting her head on both her arms. Trixie groaned as Katya tapped the table with her nails, drawing the girl’s attention.

“I’m officially dead, sorry you’re speaking to the remains of Trixie Mattel, she died as she lived - a mess.” Trixie grumbled, barely understandable as her mouth was covered by her forearms. Katya laughed, leaning down as Trixie raised her head slightly - making eye contact with the teacher. 

“Maybe don’t go out in the middle of the week?” Katya said, smiling at Trixie. Trixie shrugged, maybe that was in fact a better idea. But she had fun, that was all that mattered. Even though her head definitely agreed with the teacher.

Trixie raised her hand, sticking out her pointer finger at her teacher. “Maybe you have a point, but that’s why you’re the teacher and I’m the college failure.” 

Katya wheezed loudly, patting the girl’s head as she walked back to her own desk. Trixie could feel Katya’s warmth, even it was only for a second. It felt nice, she wished someone would just play with her hair until she fell asleep at this point. But sadly all that was happening was Sasha, poking her side - tickling the blonde, just to ignore her. Trixie laughed weakly, pushing away Sasha’s hands. 

As the class started Trixie could not focus on anything, deciding to just pick a focus point in the room and keep her eyes on that. She decided the best place would be in the general direction of her teacher, so that’s what she did. It was only a half hour into class when the door suddenly swung open, a young girl with a grungy look entering the room. Katya stared at the girl, rather confused by the girl making an entrance. 

“Adore Delano?” Katya asked, looking at her list of attendees. The girl nodded, fixing her plaid vest so that it covered her shoulders instead of loosely hanging of them. “You’re like, half an hour late. You do realize that, right?”

“I just kind of forgot man.” Adore closed her eyes as she rubbed her eyes, smudging her smokey eye over her cheeks; her fingertips covered in black eyeshadow. “Won’t happen again, I swear.”

“I hope so, you need this class to graduate don’t you?”

“Man don’t say it like _that._ ” Adore groaned, feeling a wave of stress rush over her. “Stressing me the fuck out.”

“Have a seat, it seems it’s everyone’s off day today.” Katya sighed, her eyes shifting over to Trixie. 

Trixie felt really bad, it was obvious the entire class was not having it today. She could only imagine what it felt like as a teacher, it was basically like talking to a wall. Trixie decided she would apologize to her teacher after class, not wanting to get on the teacher’s bad site - but also just not wanting Katya to get irritated by her. She would try her best to keep her attention on Katya for the rest of the class - engaging herself in the conversations - even though her scratchy throat made her sound rather pathetic.

 

After class ended and everyone essentially ran out of the classroom, Trixie shuffled over to Katya’s desk, her head hanging low. “I want to apologize Miss Zamolodchikova.”

Katya raised her eyebrows as Trixie said her last name in its entirety, shaking her head, smiling, as if to say: ‘It’s OK just do better next time.’

“I was a tad worried you know, I barely know you but you seemed so _not_ like your usual self.” Katya said, looking sad. “Just make sure you get some rest OK?”

“I’m sorry that I missed like, everything you spoke about today.” Trixie laughed awkwardly, this made Katya chuckle a little. She leaned back, crossing her arms as she looked at the blonde with a calm expression. 

“Just mail me if you have questions, we can meet up and discuss today’s lecture?” Katya said, Trixie liked this proposal. She would definitely need Katya’s help to get through this class and getting tutored by her favourite Russian teacher didn’t seem like a bad idea. It was nice that Katya wanted to help Trixie so much, it meant a lot to the girl.

“I’d like that, thank you Miss Zamo.” Trixie smiled as she pushed her hair back, blushing a little at the idea of one on one time with the other.

“Just call me Katya, Trixie.” Katya said, “I don’t like titles and stuff.”

“Oh, OK, thanks Katya.” Trixie said proudly, feeling slightly cool for having earned herself the ‘first name’ privilege. They said their goodbyes and Trixie waved at her teacher as she left the classroom. Heading home as quickly as possible, the idea of a warm bath and a comfy bed being more appealing to her now than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Once again our kids barely interact but that will be different next time I swear! I'll be updating weekly again sorry for the break sis.

Trixie let out a shaky sigh, she wasn’t afraid to admit she was a bit nervous. Kim and her had texted friday evening, Kim admitting to missing Trixie a lot. Trixie felt the same, she had missed her old friend and was rather excited to seeing her again. But Trixie had no idea where Kim’s dorm room was located, and now that she walked through the many halls of the building she grew anxious. A tall, ditsy blonde dressed in all pink walking back and forth, how ridiculous that must look. She kept checking her phone, for some reason she felt compelled to do so to - you know - not look insane. Kim was not answering her messages, leaving Trixie on read. 

Maybe it was of Trixie’s best interest to go to the entrance of the building, so that she’d maybe run into Kim on the way. Trixie wondered if she would get to meet some of Kim’s housemates as well, Kim had only told her about a few. Bob and Naomi were the people Kim was closests with at her school, Trixie had only heard stories about the two - all positive though. Kim had told her that Trixie her type of humor would translate well with her friends, thank god. Trixie had been put into awkward situations because of her dark humor before, apparently poking fun at your childhood traumas wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea - she had learned the hard way, sadly.

Trixie opened up her messenger app again, seeing that Kim had been online a minute prior.

_Tracy Martel: Kimberly dont u dare leave me on read_

A green dot appeared next to Kim’s name, she was online, but once again - not responding. 

_Tracy Martel: KIM I can see you’re online you ass_  
_Tracy Martel: im at the entrance, make your way over there bitch_

Trixie rolled her eyes, this was so typically Kim. She opened twitter, seeing that Kim had actually retweeted something in the time Trixie was wandering around aimlessly. Trixie huffed as she started speed walking, exercise was not her thing but she just wanted to get to her friend. She looked around a little, the building looked old but with a modern twist. It was obvious the building was freshly painted inside, to give it a fresh look. The walls were a faded grey mixed blue patterns, Trixie thought it was a disgusting mix - shaking her head slightly at the poor color choices. It didn’t really seem like a nice place to hangout in, but maybe the common rooms were more open and cozy. There were a lot of different people around, it was still something new to Trixie - not that she was complaining. She was just a little bit country and the most people she met here were, you know, not. 

Trixie smiled as she saw Kim wait at the entrance area, she looked like her usual self. Bright, bold makeup and her usual pastel cute fashion. Trixie called out, waving as Kim looked up from her own phone - she had a different phone case that Trixie could remember. It was a cute anime character with lots of lively colors, it looked super cute. 

“Trix!” Kim smiled, her usual lisp very strong. Trixie had missed that lisp, they shared an awkward side hug - both trying not to smudge their own makeup. The blonde softly nudged Kim with her fist, her rings digging into Kim’s upper arm.

“You bitch! You left me wandering around this place, you know how uncomfortable that makes me.” Trixie laughed, definitely feeling relieved that she had finally met her friend.

“Oops sorry.” Kim laughed, clearly not even believing the words that left her own mouth. “I’m a busy icon.”

Trixie pointed down at Kim’s shoes, “Oh now I get it, you’re wearing your kitten heels! That’s why it took so long.” It were small pastel purple heels - if you could even call them heels. They worked with her look, but that heel..

“You fucking bitch.” Kim made a fake shocked face, turning around as if to walk away before letting out a chuckle. “We finally meet up again and all you can do is hate on my style.”

Trixie shrugged as she shook her head a little, moving her hair behind her shoulders. Kim gestured for Trixie to follow her, so Trixie did. “Kim what is up with these ugly walls everywhere.” She pointed towards the gross grey walls, making a disgusted face as she was took another look at the walls. 

“I wish I knew.” Kim sighed, cringing visibly as they shuffled through the halls. They went up a few flight of stairs, both of the girls appearing to be slightly out of breath as they reached Kim’s floor. The two walked over the hardwood floors, their shoes making a satisfying noise. They reached the door of Kim’s dorm room, it was covered in brightly colored posters. Clearly looking like it belonged to Kim, there was a whiteboard with names on it. It read: ‘Kim & Bob.’

Kim’s full name was written out but the -berly was crossed out with a pink marker, an angry smiley drawn next to it. Kim retrieved her keys from her pocket, only to have the door open already before they got to it. A guy - Trixie assumed was Bob - stood in the doorway. He was wearing rather casual clothing, it suited him though. He shook his head as Kim nervously smiled at him, Kim was clearly guilty of something. 

“Kim, what is up with the white powder stuff all over our carpet.” Bob sighed, raising an eyebrow as Kim laughed, twirling a strand of her purple hair between her fingers. Trixie snorted, turning towards Kim.

“You haven’t told you me were doing cocaine Kimberly.” Trixie gasped, grinning in her usual dorky manner. Bob laughed as he shook his head, Kim pushed past Bob - looking at the crime scene she had left before picking up Trixie.

“First of all, it’s _translucent powder_ and second of all I was getting to that. But my good friend Trixie here.” Kim gestured towards Trixie, “Was thrown into the deep sea of college students that walk these halls, so I had to come rescue her.” 

“That is true, Kim is truly the hero of the day here.” Trixie said, sarcasm dripping off every single one of her words. Bob nodded and held out his hand to Trixie, who gently placed her own well manicured hand into Bob’s. His handshake was rather firm, squeezing Trixie’s hand so tight that it made the girl cringe slightly. 

“Bob, It’s nice to meet you Trixie.” Bob smiled.

“Likewise! Kim has told me so much about you, nice to put a face to a name for once.” Trixie grinned, she was surprised that Kim had described her roomie so well. “You study- something creative right?” She paused for a little, biting her lip. “Wait don’t say anything!”

“I study theatre and performance Trixie.” Bob said, “I’m almost done with said study though, I’m mostly seen as the dad of my class at this point.” 

“We love a strong father figure.” Trixie said, her tone sarcastic and jokingly. Bob did seem like the type to mother a friend group, which was rather nice. Like he’d do his best to make sure everyone would be comfortable. Bob laughed at Trixie’s words, fueling Trixie’s confidence. Making people laugh was definitely something that could make her day. 

“Anyways, Kim I’m off to class - will will be back in two hours?” Bob said in a confused tone, wondering if he’d actually be back in two hours. “Bri will probably tag along, you don’t mind right?” 

Kim shook her head, whoever this Bri was she did not seem to mind their company. Trixie had never heard said name before, it had not come up in any of their conversations. Bob and Kim shared looks as Trixie waved at the guy. Trixie was finally able to take in Kim’s room, only being able to sneak a peek from the doorway before. It wasn’t a big room, only really fitting two beds and a big desk in it. Bob’s bed was neatly made, covered with the ugliest bedding Trixie had ever laid her eyes upon. His sheets were black, bold letters reading “I <3 New york” covering them - a plain black pillow accompanying them. He had almost no things covering the wall on his side of the room, it looked rather boring. Kim’s side on the other side had a bed covered in brightly colored bedding, all sorts of plushies and pastel pillows covering it. One huge pikachu plushie was propped up against the wall, it was definitely an aesthetic choice - sleeping with such a huge thing obstructing your body wouldn’t be comfortable. She had a few posters hung up, most of them from animes. There were also some art pieces hung up, well in poster form. Their desk had two laptops on them, a black computer and one computer covered in stickers. 

Trixie promptly removed her shoes, an old habit from visiting Kim back in the day. She placed the pink flats next to the door, her toes playing with the fuzzy carpet underneath her feet. It was a blue carpet, probably compromise from both parties. 

“I love the colors Kim!” Trixie pointed towards Kim’s bed, basically throwing herself at it. She grabbed Kim’s Pikachu plush, digging her chin into the soft material. Her squishy arms wrapping themselves around the round body of the plush. Kim let out a soft hum, sitting down next to her. “This is insane, can’t believe my baby is all grown up.”

“I’m older than you bitch.” Kim scoffed making Trixie screech, “But you’re right, it’s weird that we’re doing such different things now.” 

“Is it weird that this feels strangely nostalgic.” Trixie said softly, she stared at the carpet - now noticing a huge white stain near the desk. When was the last time the two had hung out like this, after high school they had parted ways - still staying connected of course, Kim was probably one of the only people she could rant to without being judged. Kim had left to go to college before Trixie had, the girl was so worried with her future that she just kind of shut off. Trixie took a gap year, she did the whole working the basic retail jobs. She didn’t mind working retail, she met a lot of interesting people that way. But minimum wage for working so much was just killing, especially if it left almost no free time to do anything. 

“You enjoying the makeup artist life girl?” Trixie asked as Kim stood up, putting on some soft music on her laptop. 

“For sure and besides that my insta has been blowing up recently!” Kim smiled, showing Trixie her phone - notifications pouring in. Trixie clapped her hands together in excitement, feeling proud of her best friend. 

“That’s amazing Kim!” Trixie gleamed, making Kim blush. Trixie wanted to make sure that Kim knew that what she was doing was great, she was putting herself out there and it was paying off. 

“How about you? How has the whole music thing been going?” Kim asked, Trixie made a sour face. That was a good question, she hadn’t put as much effort into her songs as she would have liked. Life had just been very distracting, she’d been hanging out with people more than she’d usually do. It had been good for her confidence, she was a lot more happy than before - but it wasn’t that great for her academic career. It didn’t help that she hadn’t been feeling inspired lately, making music just seemed like a chore at this moment.

Trixie let out a long sigh, leaning against the wall behind her. “I just haven’t been in the mood lately? I don’t know!” 

Pursuing music as your hobby was so different than studying it, Trixie had not really realised that before. Not that she didn’t enjoy all her classes, but all her assignments were just looming over he. 

“Shit happens Trixie, don’t worry.” Kim reassured her, “You’ll find the motivation again eventually!” 

Trixie nodded, she hoped so as well. She retrieved her phone from her bra, checking her messages. ‘Kweens’ had been blowing up again, what else did she expect though. Trixie glanced over at Kim, who was now editing some sort of footage in her editing program - probably a makeup tutorial of some sort. Taking this as a sign that she was allowed to be absorbed in her phone a bit, Trixie opened her messenger app. She was surprised to see a private message from Sasha, the two spoke regularly but she had let them know that she’d be at Kim’s. 

_Sasha ✧: Trixie, did you email miss Zamolodchikova??  
Sasha ✧: You asked me to remind you, remember?_

“Shit!” Trixie gasped, Kim turned around looking rather confused. Trixie Smiled sheepishly, letting her know that it wasn’t her concern. 

_❤ Trixie Mattel ❤: GOD i forgot Sasha, i dont have my books atm tho?_  
_❤ Trixie Mattel ❤: Should i just mail her that I dont have specific questions??_  
_Sasha ✧: I’d do that if I were you, makes you appear motivated for the class.  
_ _❤ Trixie Mattel ❤: will do!! thanks babe!! <3_

“Kim can I borrow your laptop for like five seconds?” Trixie asked Kim, she drew out the way she said Kim - almost begging. Kim rolled her eyes, turning her office chair around. Her legs were folded over each other, she looked rather comfortable.

“Fine, but please don’t look up porn again.” 

Trixie groaned, covering her face in her hands. “Kim I was thirteen, besides I wasn’t allowed to use our home computer remember. Please just don’t remind me.” She dragged her body of the comfortable bed, shuddering as the warmth of the sheets left her body. Switching places with her friend, Trixie sat down - shifting her legs underneath her body. She hit Kim’s head once for her previous comment, letting out a small groan. She quickly typed in the address for her school site, logging in before immediately drafting a message to her teacher. 

_Hi!!_  
_Sorry for not sending you an email I COMPLETELY forgot!_  
_i don’t have any questions right now, but would it be okay for us to exchange numbers so that i can text you if I have any questions?  
_

Trixie turned to Kim, placing her hand underneath her chin. “Kim is it weird to ask for your teacher’s phone number?” 

“Trixie seriously, are you such a raging dyke that you now target your own teachers.” Kim shot Trixie a judgy look, shaking her head every so slightly. 

Trixie gasped and threw one of the nearest pillow at Kim’s head. “Kim! I’m a femme and besides no I’m not! I’d text her just for help with some exercises!” 

Kim seemed unfaced, the whole situation seemed a bit sketchy to her. She shrugged though, it was Trixie’s choice after all.

“Anyways you’re no help at all.” Trixie reluctantly finished her email, checking if she had written her teacher’s name correctly before hitting send. 

 

✻❈✻

“Wow, I’m seriously the best that has ever lived.” Trixie exclaimed victoriously, the high pitched noise indicating she had come in first place in Mario kart coming out of the Switch the two were playing on. On the screen Peach was happily waving her arms around, she went off track as the camera kept following her. “Peach is my dream aesthetic.”

“I am aware Trixie, you dressed as her for Halloween once remember?” Kim laughed, she looked away from the screen, clearly not caring if she got anything better than seventh place anymore. 

The two had been playing Mario Kart for about two hours now, making subtle jabs at each other every time they passed each other. It wasn’t a productive saturday, but it was definitely nice to just not think about school for once. Trixie stood up, she stretched - her pink top riding up ever so slightly. “You want anything to drink?” 

Kim shook her head, checking her phone for any notifications. Trixie leaned over to the small fridge located underneath the desk, opening it to retrieve a diet coke from within it. She grabbed a straw from a cup filled with them, it sat on top of the fridge itself. Opening the can with a satisfying sizzling noise, Trixie placed her straw in it and took a sip. Slowly walking over to the bed again before the door opened.

There stood Bob, accompanied by a small blonde girl. She was wearing a vintage looking, baby pink dress. It was gorgeous, at least Trixie thought so. Her hair was put into a big bun on top of her head, Trixie had never seen a bun so neatly crafted - not a single hair out of place. She had strong features, her nose being especially prominent. 

Bob waved at the two, nudging his friend forward. “Hey you two, I brought Brianna with me.” 

The girl - named Brianna - smiled as she waved towards the two, letting out an excited squeal as she looked at Trixie. 

“You look incredible.” Brianna gleamed, Trixie shook her head bowing at Brianna herself. 

“No, no, no!” Trixie screeched, “Have you seen your dress? Come on housewife realness!” 

Brianna laughed, striking a pose before the others. “Serving you Jewish Barbie.” 

“I knew it, that nose.” Trixie mumbled, Bob eyes widened as he basically screamed. Brianna grinned widely, she looked adorable. “So what do you do Brianna?”

“I’m a junior in theatre and performance art, even though I’m two years older than Bob.” Brianna said, laughing nervously as Trixie and Kim stared at her with wide eyes. How was this petite Jewish girl older than the man that stood before them. “I know I look like I just stepped out of the womb but I swear.”

“My whole life is a lie, I feel so old.” Trixie stared at Brianna with a broken expression as they all laughed. Brianna her skin was so flawless, Trixie kept looking at her and Bob - silently comparing their looks. Brianna sat down on Bob’s bed, while he went to grab them some drinks. 

“We’ve just been practicing for this performance we have tomorrow, today was the final rehearsal.” Brianna let out a sigh, stress clearly hitting her. “I’m playing as the lead, god knows why.”

Bob slapped Brianna’s arm while letting out a groan, “Bri, you’re the lead because you’re an amazing performer baby, don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“Thanks dad.” Brianna said in a monotone voice, she fiddled with her nails a little. She had pressons on, she smiled up at Bob - thanking him for helping her with putting them on earlier that day. 

“Are there still tickets left?” Trixie asked, looking up at Bob - who was in charge of the ticket sales if she had heard that correctly from Kim. Bob nodded excitedly, opening his phone to check how many there were left. 

“A few! You should come! I have like six tickets left?” Bob looked over at Brianna, “You had about four friends you wanted to invite right? So then Kim and Trixie can have the other two tickets.” 

“Yeah, I was thinking of inviting Yuhua, Aquaria, Monét and Dustin.” 

“Monét? People say we look like twins all the time kiddo, I don’t think I can handle being called a twin brother all day again.” Bob sighed, Trixie snorted out loud at that. She could understand that being compared all day would be killing, she had never experienced it herself. Mostly because she had never met anyone that wore as much makeup as her - well except for Kim. 

Brianna slapped her thighs, looking angrily at the man before her. “People say Aquaria and I look alike all the time, you’ll learn over time.”

The next three hours the four of them had in depth conversations about Brianna’s academic career, mostly why she decided to pursue theatre at her age. Brianna was six years older than Trixie, not that it was obvious or anything. They shared stories how Bob acted during their classes, Brianna especially highlighting how Bob made sure she was always comfortable on stage and wasn’t anything doing she wasn’t ready for. Brianna looked like an outgoing girl, but getting on a stage was different. The current play the two theatre students were in was about the world ending, it was a weird subject and Trixie wondered how that translated in a play format. She was excited though, Bob had hyped up the performance a lot - you could just hear how proud he was of Brianna in his voice. It was really sweet, Trixie understood why Bri called him dad so much. 

Kim had received a text from Naomi as time passed, it was about 6 PM now and she had been complaining about being hungry during the entire conversation. So when she had gotten Naomi’s text asking if she was down for grabbing dinner at the nearest fast food place, Kim was super excited. She quickly shot a message back asking if it was okay if the others tagged along. After getting approval from both parties they got into Bob’s car and met Naomi at in-and-out. 

The car ride was filled with bad music, Trixie snatching the aux cord from Kim’s hand every time she put on some Kpop - replacing it with the foulest folk music out there. This happened every time the music was switched and it was stressing Bob out - who was driving while all of this was happening beside and behind him. Eventually only Brianna had the aux cord privilege, putting on ‘Shut up’ by The Black Eyed Peas - which she literally knew every word to. Bob was just relieved to not have the music change every thirty seconds. 

Bob tried to park the car closests to the entrance of the place, quickly spotting Naomi waiting in front of the building. Kim shuffled towards her, wrapping her arms around the girl. She was tall and stunning, her legs were so long and she was wearing shorts that accentuated that fact. Trixie recognized the girl from Kim’s instagram pictures, she had been tagged in many of Naomi’s pictures - them posing together and generally looking like models. 

Kim had left out the fact that Naomi was an _actual_ model, her work was rather impressive. Naomi had showed Trixie her phone while eating her fries, Trixie looked at the pictures with wide eyes. They were all so good, it was insane. She sipped her strawberry milkshake as she scrolled down Naomi’s feed, just taking in all the looks the girl had done. 

“You should do my makeup once babe!” Naomi exclaimed, slapping Kim’s arm excitingly. The girl’s voice was rather deep, but it sounded so relaxed and laid back. Trixie could only dream to sound that chill, but here she was - stuck with a country accent and literally screeching at things she found funny.  


“Naomi I hope you’re ready to sit in a chair for four hours.” Bob chuckled, taking a bite of his burger. Kim pulled a fake shocked face, as if she had just been offended beyond believe.

“I do not take that long.” Kim slurred. 

“Kim I once had to run late two hours late to class because you didn’t want to go to the bus stop by yourself.” Trixie laughed, promptly getting a fry thrown at her face by the girl. 

Trixie had missed this - being out and about with Kim, when was the last time they hung out and just ate fast food? She hoped this wouldn’t be the last time she’d get invited to little outings like this, Brianna, Bob and Naomi were great people and she wouldn’t mind spending more time with them as well. Trixie checked her phone, wondering if it was the best for her to head home after eating. She had spent the whole day over at Kim’s, it was fun but she couldn’t put off her school work forever.

Trixie had forced everyone to at least tried the milkshake she had ordered, claiming that - beside it being a cool drink from an aesthetic standpoint - it was actually one of the best ones out there. She mentally slapped herself after making her third ‘My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard’ joke, but who couldn’t resist making that joke when drinking a milkshake. Kim enjoying it so much that she’d order herself one, the two taking a cute selfie together, posing with the straws in their mouths. 

 

✻❈✻

Trixie laid in bed that evening, her textbooks scattered around her but still she was procrastinating, not being able to bring herself to actually do any work. She had put on her silky pink pajamas, they were covered in a pink floral pattern. She had her hair up in rollers, planning on sleeping with them so that she had big, bouncy curls the next day. Using wetsets was ideal for the blonde, not needing to do any work on her hair the actual day saved her a lot of time. She’d just wet her hair with a water spray or just by taking a shower and then roll them up in the rollers, perfect.

Chewing on her favorite gum, Trixie stared at her laptop - which was currently off in an attempt to stay focused. She decided today wasn’t going to be the day and shoved all her books of her sheets, grabbing her laptop from nex tot her bed and turning it on. 

Trixie wondered if Katya would have replied to her email by now, she opened het internet browser and went to one of her saved tabs, which contained the homepage of her email. She sat up as she noticed an unread mail on top of her screen, from Katya. Double clicking on the notification, she opened the email. 

_Hi Trixie!_  
_It’s okay, you’re a busy bee miss Mattel!_  
_I’m fine with exchanging numbers, it would probably be a lot faster than you needing to use this awful emailing system._

Underneath the text was Katya’s number, Trixie smiled to herself as she opened her phone. She saved Katya’s number to her phone, simply putting her underneath the name: ‘Katya Russian’. 

She opened her text messages, thinking for a bit before sending Katya a message.

_Trixie Mattel: Hi! this is trixie!_

Trixie wondered if it was too casual, but it would probably be for the best to not overthink the situation. She rubbed her eyes, eyeliner rubbing off her eyes and staining her fingertips. How could she have forgotten to take off her makeup. Hesitantly Trixie stood up, making her way over to her bathroom. She performed her usual skin care routine as she stared at her makeupless face in the mirror, softly whispering “Gross.” at herself before turning of the lights in her room. 

She moved her laptop from her bed to her desk, turning it off. She crawled into bed shortly after, her fresh sheets cold to the touch at first. Trixie checked her phone, her heart skipping a beat as she saw she had received a message from Katya. 

_Katya Russian: привет!_  
_Trixie Mattel: thanks for being okay with exchanging numbers! see you monday miss Zamo!  
Katya Russian: See you on monday! be ready for some hardcore russian class._

Trixie laughed softly, closing her phone before putting on one of her favorite folk albums. She made sure the music wasn’t too loud as she put the phone beside her pillow and turned around, her own soft breathing combined with the music making the girl fall asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back FROM THE GRAVE, sorry omg.  
> Also I literally have no weed experience, all of this is coming from my brother's experiences. 
> 
> enjoy!!!!!

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’_ was all Trixie could think as she rushed through the impossible long halls of Brianna’s school, where was the fucking auditorium Bob had talked to her about? Trixie thought she was able to find the thing herself, not realizing the place was way further away that she had thought, she had left way too late. The ride that was supposed to take 15 minutes in Trixie’s head actually took about 30 minutes, making Trixie late for Brianna’s play. Now she did not mean to be a bad person, but apparently deep down she just was. 

She had told Kim that she could get there all by herself, but here she was - needing the assistance of a certain asian in her life. She was even forced to do a big part of her makeup on the bus and she definitely looked a hot mess, at least her hair looked good. She tried to listen closely, hearing a faint musical-ish tune in the far off distance. That would probably be her best course of action, following the obvious noise of a performance - you could basically smell the sweaty theater kids. 

Trixie found a set of big doors, closed and clearly screaming: “There’s a play in progress and if you try to get in now, you’re a cunt.” 

Anxiously digging in her purse, Trixie quickly pulled out her ticket. It was a seat on the front row, great, everyone would see her enter in complete darkness. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door - the music even louder now that she didn’t only hear the faint sounds of an amateur band. The person standing at the door shot her an angry glare, one that Trixie was able to clearly point out even though it was completely dark. She whispered sorry as she practically ran to the front row, sitting down next to Kim who looked shocked, pointing at her wrist - clearly saying ‘Bitch you aren’t on time.’

There were a few kids on stage, Brianna was nowhere to be found though. Maybe it wasn’t her scene yet, Trixie kind of recognized one of them. It was the redhead that was in her Russian class - apparently dozing off wasn’t the only thing this kid was good at. They were _really_ good though, their overall skill level shocking Trixie. She took a look at the people beside Kim, assuming they were Brianna’s friends. They sure fit the descriptions Bob had provided her, maybe she could properly introduce herself in the break - because there was no way she’d try at this moment in time. Trixie was kind of relieved that the play had been going on for only 2 minutes or so, if she had gotten there any later the story would have been so unclear. 

It was a story about an island filled with robots, which was kinda weird to Trixie, too close for comfort, with the rise of technology and stuff - _scary robots_. Then Brianna came on stage, her hair beautiful and big. She was playing the part of hostess android perfectly, her mannerisms and speech working for the role. It looked like she would play a big part in the second act, Trixie looked around and saw Bob stand in the right wing of the stage, he looked so proud. Smiling ear to ear as he mouthed the words Brianna spoke, he looked like Brianna’s dad to be honest. 

As the time of the intermission drew closer Trixie was getting more and more excited to speak to her friend, not that the play wasn’t enjoyable - but sometimes it was a bit cringy. She felt kind of bad thinking that though, but facts are facts. The students on stage finished in a loud harmony, the curtain closing as they went into the intermission. The lights turned on and Trixie immediately turned to Kim. 

“Kim I’m so sorry, you know how bad I am with travel times!” Trixie groaned, Kim shook her head as she crossed her arms.

“I can’t believe this Trixie, you looked like a criminal trying to sneak past everyone.” 

“I was extremely stealthy Kim, I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about.” Kimberly nodded, what Trixie was saying was not very believable. “You’re right though, a girl gotta learn how to plan things in the future I swear-” 

“You’re Trixie right?” A girl next to Kim asked, leaning forward to make eye contact with her. She was gorgeous, her make-up was stunning and she kind of shared facial features with Brianna. Trixie assumed this was Aquaria, even though she didn’t quite understand why people would say they were related. Trixie nodded, standing up as the group of friends stood up as well.

“That’s me! You’re Aquaria, am I right?” Trixie smiled, Aquaria looked a bit surprised. “Brianna told me about you, only positive things I swear!” Trixie placed two air kisses next to Aquaria’s cheeks, both keen on not messing up their makeup. 

“It’s nice meeting you Trixie!” A voice behind Aquaria spoke, a boy with messy locks of hair walked towards her. He was wearing a punk-ish look, it was very fitting. His lower lash line was covered in black kohl, smoked out to give a grunge look - dots covering the area around his eyes. He winked as he stuck out his tongue, shaking Trixie’s hand. 

Trixie pointed towards the boy as she bit her lip, “Dustin? Right?” He nodded enthusiastically, moving a hand through his hair. She then went down the line, pointing out Monét and Yuhua next. “Monét and Yuhua, all of you know Brianna from New york right?” 

“Wow you have all the Brianna trivia memorised.” Kim laughed, making Trixie a bit sheepish. “Dustin, shouldn’t you be- you know _in_ the play? You are a broadway rat right?” 

Dustin shook is head, pointing towards his foot which was covered with a cast. “I tried stage diving at one of my gigs, didn’t end well.” Dustin snorted, “I’ll be in the next performance the school hosts! Don’t you worry.” 

Trixie felt a hand on her shoulder, it was a very smiley Bob. He squeezed the girl’s shoulder, she placed a hand on his in return. “Did you see my baby! She did so good, I’m so emotional.” He pricked away a fake tear, the group nodded as they let an excited Bob rant on. 

“You literally act like her dad Bob, oh my god.” Monét laughed, Bob didn’t really deny it. 

Trixie shrugged, “Bob if you need another daughter, I’m willing.”

A small tune was played on the auditorium’s speakers, Bob clapped his hands together. “We’re starting again, hope you’re ready.” 

✻❈✻

Cue another hour of a bunch of theater kids performing to their heart's desire, Brianna was definitely a star. The first act didn’t seem like she was playing a lead, but the second one was clearly showing that she was in fact the lead. Trixie even got goosebumps at one point, genuinely impressed by the emotions Brianna was making her feel. When the group took a bow, Trixie quickly rose to her feet. Clapping happily as Brianna looked a bit bashful, blowing kisses to her friends in the front row. 

“It’s weird you know.” Brianna said as she wrapped an arm around Bob, “We’ve been working so hard towards this whole thing and now it’s over already.”

Bob chuckled, “Baby that’s how life works, a constant stream of ups and downs.”

Brianna nodded, kissing her friend on his cheek before giving one final bow. Atleast now she’d get to drink herself into a stupor at the afterparty, and geesh she was looking forward to it.

Trixie tapped Kim on her shoulder, her hands hurting from clapping for 2 minutes long. She gestured towards the door and the two got out as the whole theater group disappeared into the wings of the stage. Trixie smiled, “Kim literally why do all of these kids have more talent in their pinkie finger than I do in my entire fucking body.” 

“Some are born with being talented.” Kim said sarcastically, “Others, are not.” 

Trixie slapped the girl’s shoulder, her mouth wide open, as she was pretended to be offended.  
“Don’t come for me like that.” 

The afterparty was rather tame, which was to be expected of a bunch of theater kids Trixie supposed, thank god there was alcohol - but the amount of parents present also made it awkward to even have more than two glasses. They shared a toast with Brianna and there was laughter all around.

Seeing Brianna so thrilled about her passion stung Trixie; when was the last time she felt that way about songwriting? When was the last time she was so filled with excitement that all she could do was gush about her hobby?

It had been forever.

Trixie swallowed as Brianna continued to ramble about all the things she could have done better.(only to be reassured by Bob that she was flawless)

As Brianna walked to another set of friends, Trixie took another look around the room. So many parents came to support their children, it was heartwarming. She felt envy, why weren’t her parents so supportive of her and her music.

This night was supposed to be fun, Trixie thought, not filled with existential crises. 

She nervously moved her fingers over her champagne glass, taking sips more quickly, more out of nervousness than being actually thirsty. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for just a moment. Loud laughs everywhere, so much joy all around. It was sweet. Stop bumming yourself out so much, you’re here for your friend.

“She did amazing didn’t she?” Trixie was pulled out of her own thoughts as Aquaria placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, maybe it was just Trixie who noticed but Aquaria was practically glowing in pride. Her cheeks turning slightly red at her own words, “I mean she stole the show.”

Trixie nodded, she sure did. “Definitely.” She looked around before leaning closer to the other girl, “Did you see her looking over at you though? She was constantly checking up on you.”

“She was?” Aquaria said, maybe a bit too quickly. She nodded again, Brianna kept making side eye over at Aquaria the entire performance. Trixie thought it may had been pettiness at first - with the whole twins thing - but after seeing Brianna’s head peak out from behind the curtain just to smile at Aquaria gave her a _way_ clearer image of the situation at hand.

Aquaria smiled widely, shutting her eyes tight as she did so; a habit the girl had often when getting excited or praised. 

After quick goodbyes Trixie found herself alone again, Kim had asked to stay over but Trixie declined, thinking she’d rather not experience the whole: ‘a friend stayed over so my home didn’t feel like my home and I feel disgusting’ vibe, especially since she had to go to school. That would only mean that they’d had to wake up early than usual, adding only more stress to the school life they lived. She kept checking her phone, getting sent a few selfies Kim took with her and Brianna. They were cute and Trixie felt no shame to quickly upload one of them to instagram, tagging the two girls in it and simply putting a heart as the caption.

✻❈✻

“Psst, Trixie. Where’s the, uhm bald headed person?” Adore whispered from the row behind the one Trixie was sitting in, she turned around - holding up her phone to show what Sasha had texted her earlier. 

Sasha ✧: Trixie, I won’t be at school today :( sick

Adore nodded understandingly, “That sucks man, mind if I, uhm, sit next you?” 

“Of course not, go ahead.” She patted the chair next to her, Adore literally climbing over her table; throwing her backpack onto it. She side hugged the curvy girl as she sat back, throwing her feet up and crossing her arms. “You know, if you’d search up ‘rebel’ in the dictionary there’s a picture of you underneath it?” Trixie said sarcastically, laughing at her own joke.

“I’m punk rock man, I own it.” Adore grinned.

An exasperated sigh came from the classroom door as an exhausted looking Katya made her way through it, her hair even more disheveled than usual and her makeup appearing to be from the day before; streaky and completely smeared out. 

“Miss Zamo, you look like shit.” 

The teacher sighed again, glaring at her student. She sipped on her iced coffee, an empty cup falling out of her tote bag. “I’ve been translating a video I’ve been meaning to show you guys all night, it’s taken the life out of me.” She coughed, “I need ten cups of coffee and like a whole pack of cigarettes.”

Adore grabbed her cigs from her purse, throwing the half empty pack to her teacher. “You can take them, see it as a peace offering.”

Katya held the pack in her hands, “I’ve always thought I’d be a gymnast but here I am, budding cigs of one of my own students.”

“Life finds a way Miss Zamo.” 

“And so does Russian.” She clapped her hands, “I’m just going to be putting on the video I mentioned, you fuckers better enjoy it because I’ve been working my ass off.” 

And so the class has resorted to watching a documentary about some old Russian guy, Trixie honestly couldn’t even remember what it was about; it was so not her thing. Some say things you like you’ll actually be able to memorize more quickly, well this had the opposite effect. Katya seemed to be grading papers while it was on, still keeping an eye on her class.

“You going to the Summer punch party this week Trix?” Adore asked, Trixie kept her eyes on the screen - nodding and humming in approval. “You wanna come party beforehand at my place? It’ll be laid back, just a few friends.” 

“You’re basically offering me cheaper alcohol than I’d be able to get at the party itself.”

“Yes, well no- we do have a strict bring your own stuff policy, weed included.” Trixie nodded, still not quite sure about the whole weed thing. Being a 20 years old and not having even once dabbled in the substance, all her friends seem to have experienced different things while being high. At this point she couldn’t really tell who was over exaggerating and who was telling the truth, a ‘try and decide for yourself’ kind of thing. 

“Count me in, I mean if I’m allowed to bring Sasha and some of their friends and stuff.”

“That’s fine man! I have a few of my own friends that are bringing people, I don’t judge.” 

“I hear a lot of talking and not enough interest being shown in the rich culture of Russia.” Katya hissed from behind her computer.

“We were just talking about the Summer punch party, are you monitoring?” Trixie asked.

“You betcha, I’ll be the evil teacher taking all the booze you’re trying to sneak in.” Katya laughed, “Pay the full four dollars for lukewarm beer, you cheapskates!” 

Trixie placed her hand over her heart, “A true role model.” 

“You know it.” Katya winked as she turned her attention back to the papers before her, scribbling away on one. 

When the class came to an end Trixie felt compelled to ask if Miss Zamolodchikova was alright, she just seemed _really_ out of it - more so than normal. Her teacher’s eyes were shifty, not focussing on one thing at a time but trying to take in everything at once. 

“Uhm Miss Zamo?” Trixie said softly, tapping on the other’s wooden desk with her nails. “You OK? It this why you could still reply to your text so late last night? Still up translating a whole documentary?”

“It was ambitious, I am aware.” Katya groaned, rubbing her eyes with her fingers; smudging the already smudged out eyeliner even more. She rolled her eyes as she noticed her fingers got stained, casually rubbing them clean on her own pants. “I’m fine really, haven’t had a good sleep in a while - but that’s the life of an insomniac.” 

Trixie nodded, “That bad huh?” 

The teacher just nodded, “If you need help, uhm, we could schedule it the next time I’m teaching, we could talk after your classes?”

“Maybe friday? I don’t know if I’ll have enough time to get home afterwards though, too broke to get my drivers license to actually drive for once.” 

“I could drop you off maybe? I’m sure it will be quicker than walking.”

“Sure, but if you have an aux be ready for some country tunes.” 

“I’m sure I can handle it.” Katya laughed, waving goodbye to Trixie as she left the classroom. Walking out only to find Adore waiting for her, tapping her foot to some rock music she had playing on her earbuds.

“There you are! Took forever man, wanted to exchange phone numbers for wednesday.” Adore grinned brightly, pulling her earphones out of her ears; loud music coming from them, how was she not deaf yet? She showed Trixie her contact list, asking her to just put in her number. Adore nodded in approval as Trixie did so. “Great! I’ll just text you later, bye Trix!” 

Trixie walked towards the ‘Queenz’ usual spot, seeing only Aja and Shea there. They shared quick hugs, the blonde sitting down next to the two.

“Trix it’s like everyone’s sick today.” Aja said, shocked.

“Or everyone’s just extremely hungover.” Shea replied, shrugging, it wasn’t that big of a deal. They laughed, well Trixie’s laugh was more like screaming at this point. They shared random small talk, what they’d done in the weekend. Apparently Aja was now taking voguing classes on saturdays, she was very adamant about learning how to death drop from higher places. Trixie was not about that life, a death drop seemed dangerous and like it could easily snap your neck. She kept telling Aja that she hoped she had good life insurance, which was a bit too topical of a joke for Trixie’s liking. 

Aja stood up, stretching as she was throwing away an empty coffee cup. As she walked back she stared confused at Trixie for a moment, shifting closer to inspect the blonde’s hair. Trixie was confused, looking up at Aja as she kept staring at her huge curls. “Trixie, you’re not a natural blonde?” She gasped.

Trixie’s eyes widened as she placed her hand on top of her head, had her roots grown out already? She had literally touched it up a week and a half ago. “My biggest life secret, just thrown out in the open like that.” 

“You’re a brunette? Trixie this has just rocked my world.” Aja said. 

“Forget everything you know, go back to thinking god has blessed me with being a natural blonde.” She sighed, Aja wasn’t giving up. She held up a strand, pointing out to Shea were the brown roots was starting to show. “I’m literally going to have to touch this up asap, this ruins my total Dolly Parton aesthetic.” 

Shea nodded, pulling on Aja’s arm to leave the other alone. “I don’t see me pulling on your fake weave Aja.” 

Trixie screamed at this, accidentally snorting apple juice up her nose as she slapped Shea’s knee. Aja seemed to back down at this, sitting down next to Trixie again and apologizing. 

Hair Dye was so expensive and having to bleach your roots so often couldn’t be good. But Trixie had come this far being a blonde and she was not about to go back. She sighed, she had so much hair and it would take hours to do a simple touch up. But if Aja saw then others would too, so cue a whole afternoon of sitting in a room with wet hair - gross.

✻❈✻

Loud blaring music, heavy guitar riffs and loud screaming. Adore’s music taste was definitely the polar opposite of Trixie’s, she was honestly surprised how someone could listen to this without getting stressed out. Trixie was seated between two of Adore’s friends, one goth looking girl and a guy that was stoned out of his mind. Dela had introduced herself rather immediately, surprising Trixie who was not expecting her to be this bubbly. She had introduced Jay to her, who was just kind of happily staring into the mass of people before jumping up and dancing with a group. 

“So.” Trixie started, practically screaming into Dela’s ear. “You’re also a performing arts student?”

Dela nodded, twirling a strand of black her between her fingers. Trixie didn’t really know what to say, it wasn’t even possible to have a proper conversation over this music. Sasha went to the bathroom, saying something about touching up their face before the school party. The others were dancing, leaving Trixie to sit alone. She just wasn’t feeling it, her heels already hurt and dancing would only make that worse. She would save her energy for tonight, since it would go on until 3 AM. Not sure if she could make it ‘till that late, thinking about the fact that she’d be a rotting corpse the next day. Trixie fumbled with the edge of her dress, it was a tight bodycon dress; bright pink of course. It was riding up all evening, a bit of dancing making it so that Trixie’s ass was almost hanging out. Not the best look for a party where will be a lot of dancing, but it was a look.

She wondered if Katya would be monitoring the party all evening, it would be nice to see the teacher out of a school setting. Not that the woman would be any different outside of the classroom, she was already rather herself while teaching. Trixie couldn’t help but feel a bit excited to see her, maybe they could have a fun conversation or two. 

Taking another look around the room, Trixie smiled. There were so many types of people here, one Australian sounding girl went around the entire room - only to plant a big kiss on Adore’s face. This made the girl smile, turning around to kiss the other back. There was a tall guy in the middle of the room, his outfit and makeup done up artistically. He was complimenting a lot of people around him, telling them they looked good. Trixie couldn’t help but wonder where Adore met these people, it was a fun group. Ever since she’s gotten into Russian class it had brought a lot of positive things with it, they had taken her outside of her comfort zone a lot. Previously only going out on occasion, but now seeing a lot more of the town every weekend - and well sometimes in the middle of the fucking week.

Sasha reentered the room, grinning at Trixie as they handed her a pink cocktail. Their hands clutched around their own drink, sipping it occasionally. Trixie clinking her drink against Sasha’s, yelling cheers as she took a big sip of her drink. It was sweet, the type of alcohol you would be able to drink quickly without even realizing it had any effect; rather dangerous if you asked her. She greedily drunk the pink substance, only really aware of the fact that it was alcohol when she felt it burn down her throat. Sasha sat down to her again.

“You excited? I heard Adore’s gonna perform at the party later, you know, with her band?” Sasha yelled, Trixie looked over at them - shocked. Since when did Adore get these big of a gig? A school’s party isn’t that impressive but still, it was a _big_ party. 

“That’s amazing! We stan a talented vocalist.” Trixie laughed brightly. 

The pre party was great, Trixie got to drink a lot of pink frilly drinks. Seeing Adore chug a beer can was endearing, she clapped excitedly as Adore cheered, throwing away the empty can afterwards. Adore smiled, throwing her hands up as she hugged Trixie tightly. She carrassed the blonde’s back, Trixie began to wonder if Adore would be able to perform in this state.

Jay found his way to the two hugging, he was casually passing around a joint to those who wanted to take a hit. It seemed like Adore’s friends were really into the whole weed thing, which was new to Trixie. ‘Queenz’ was really more about the whole drinking aspect of partying, herself included. She felt curious though, pushing Adore away slightly.

“We’ll be leaving soon right?” Trixie asked.

“Yeah in about ten minutes, it’s within walking distance.” Adore said, “It should take less than fifteen minutes to be honest, man.” 

Trixie nodded, pressing a kiss to Adore’s cheek as she walked over to Jay. Tapping his shoulder and leaning in to talk to him. “Can I try?” 

The words left her lips before she could even progress what she had asked, it wouldn’t hurt to try something different from time to time though. Only ever really hearing positive stories about smoking weed, mostly about the way it would help with people’s anxiety. 

He smiled smiled, “Sure babe, let me just ask Willam if he could pass it over here.” 

Trixie nodded as Jay wrapped an arm around her, he handed her his cup full of a clear liquid. She brought the cup over to her lips, immediately attacked by a strong smell of vodka; remembering the time she passed out because of it. A guy with short curly blonde hair turned around, holding out the joint to Jay. Trixie assumed this was Willam, seemingly rough around the edges but there was a sweetheart underneath that, she just knew it. He made some explicit remarks here and there, but they were funny. 

Without thinking twice Jay handed the joint to Trixie, who knew the gist of smoking weed but had never really gotten to said point. She took a deep breath and placed the joint against her opened lips, inhaling deeply through her mouth. 

She closed her eyes until she eventually exhaled, removing the joint from her lips as smoke left her mouth. She didn’t really feel anything at first, the feelings others had described to her weren’t happening. Maybe she didn’t take enough? She decided to wait a moment.

Handing it back to Jay, Trixie rolled her shoulders. He gave her a final hug before Sasha placed a hand on Trixie’s shoulder, kind of pulling her train of thought. As Trixie turned around she felt the world spin after her, her head becoming a bit cloudy. _oh, there it was._

“You ready to go Trix?” Sasha asked, Trixie smiled at them as she squeezed their hand. Trixie didn’t really feel like going, the room was nice and cozy and she was surrounded by great people. But then she thought about the party, there would be even more great people there and besides everyone was coming with. 

“Sasha, I’m excited.” Trixie whispered, clasping her hands together. Sasha gave her a confused look, taking a proper look at the girl in front of them. 

Trixie’s eyes had slowly become completely dilated, she had this aloof smile plastered on her face. Her shoulder seemed to be pushed back a little further than normal, her current posture coming across as very relaxed. 

“Trixie, did you smoke anything?” 

She nodded quickly, taking a moment to hold her head afterwards. Maybe nodding _too_ quickly wasn’t the best idea. Sasha chuckled, “Just let me know if anything’s wrong OK? I’ll keep an eye on you.” 

She hugged her friend, sighing deeply. “Love you so much, Sasha.” 

“I know Trix, let’s get going now.” Sasha spoke and they squeezed Trixie’s hand back, rubbing circles over her knuckles softly. 

Walking to a party with a bunch of stoned and drunk college kids was about as successful as you’d expect, just a bunch of loud screaming and a few people being held up by their friends. Trixie was just really laid back, slowly taking in the world around her. How the streetlights lit up, what kind of light it was imminating. How some of the trees had already began turning orange even though it was just the beginning of September. Sasha kept holding onto her, holding her hand as they walked. Adore had wrapped an arm around the Australian girl from earlier and was loudly singing; walking in front of everyone. Trixie and Sasha were just following the rest, a pleasant silence between them. Trixie hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while, her mind not stressing out about her music or school. It was nice, her head was empty and she was living in the moment - instead of stressing about the future. 

Their main building was full of people, a lot of them just hanging outside to take a breather. There was loud music, it sounded like the pop music that was currently popular. The whole group kind of split up as they made their way inside, Trixie still leaning on her friend as they met up with the rest of her friends. The school building had been decorated with cute lanterns and streamers, they went for a beachy theme. Trixie thought it was adorable and smiled as she pointed out a inflatable beach ball that was being thrown around by others. The cafeteria had been completely wiped off chairs and tables, making room for one huge ballroom. There a section at the entrance of the room, there was a bit table filled with snacks. In the other corner was a bar, the prices shocking Trixie. Katya had not been exaggerating about the prices, this was insane. 

Aja pulled Trixie from Sasha’s grasp, pulling her towards the dance floor. Trixie couldn’t feel her feet anymore, finding it easier to ignore the pain she was feeling. They spun around each other, Aja spinning the other around. Trixie patted the other’s arm, asking her to stop. It was making her extremely dizzy. Aja seemed to have gotten the hint, slowing down a little. 

As the DJ started playing Cher, Trixie could swear she heard a gay faint in the distance. ‘Strong enough’ was a bop and she wondered which homosexual took a hit for the rest to request it. 

Trixie sung loudly, letting everyone know that she knew Cher and she wasn’t afraid to show it. She quickly heated up though, the lack of drinking enough liquids making her feel nauseous. She wasn’t about to leave, hugging Aja as the last chorus played - who was laughing her ass off at the screaming girl wrapped around her.

As they got dragged off the dancefloor by Sasha, Trixie started feeling bad; way too hot and thirsty. The hit she took earlier had been in full effect, making her feel exhausted. Sasha went to request a song, giving Trixie a chance to slip away - telling Aja she’d be outside. 

She stumbled through the halls, sighing as she pushed over the heavy door leading to the outside. Closing her eyes and inhaling the cold air, it was refreshing and exactly what she needed. 

“You okay Miss Mattel?” A familiar voice asked, Trixie opened her eyes - seeing a bummed out Katya sitting there. Smoking a cigarette while sitting on the stone stairs, she was looking up at her student, clearly concerned.

Trixie felt her stomach turn, shaking her head as she slowly sat herself down. Katya went digging in her bag, quickly grabbing a water bottle and handing it to Trixie. She moved closer, putting out her cigarette on the asfalt.

She drank the water greedily, only now really finding out that she had been thirstier than ever. Katya placed a hand on her forehead, frowning.

“You’re burning up.” Katya rubbed calming circles on her back, Trixie felt so out of it. Like she wasn’t herself. Trixie handed Katya her bottle back, having emptied it completely. She felt herself lean into Katya, who was still very concerned for the girl’s well being. “Speak to me, are you feeling sick? I’m fucking worried.” 

Trixie shook her head, holding her face in her hands. To have been seen by a teacher like this, how embarrassing. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Do you want to go home? I could drive you if you want.”

“I just- want to be outside for a little more.” 

Katya nodded, hugging the girl tightly before placing a hand on her knee. “I need you to breathe slowly OK? Take deep breaths for me?”

She did, inhaling and exhaling deeply as instructed. 

“I’m sorry.” Trixie cried, realizing how awful the situation was. She felt self-conscious, _you’re probably looking like a wreck right now Trixie._

“What are you apologizing for? There’s no need for that here Trix.” Katya said, grabbing a hold of the other’s hand in hers. “I just want to make sure you’re doing alright, can I get you anything?”

Trixie shook her head again, leaning over to rest her head on Katya’s shoulder. She just wanted to comforted for a bit, and maybe take a quick nap. Katya honestly knew just what to say to calm her down, but that was also because she gave off such a soothing vibe. Trixie began to blush as she realized she was literally falling asleep on her teacher, Katya didn’t seem to mind though. She looked at the both of their hands, realizing that Katya was still calmly carrassing hers. 

Katya’s hands were a bit of a mess, her fingernails were bitten short. Trixie wanted to ask why Katya was out there as well, maybe she could ask her when - you know - she wasn’t feeling like shit. She groaned, sitting up slightly.

“Katya, can you maybe drive me to my dorm?” 

Katya smiled standing up, helping up the other. “Of course, just text your friends when we’re driving over there, don’t want to worry them.” 

Trixie nodded, that was a good idea. Trixie held onto Katya’s arm as they walked towards her busted up car, _if it works it works_. She helped Trixie in, handing her another bottle of water that was placed in the cup holder. As the teacher turned on the engine, she could feel herself doze off. Opening her phone she quickly send a message to Sasha. Trixie told Katya her address, who in turn put it into her phone’s navigation app. She patted the girl’s leg before starting to drive, Trixie almost immediately fell asleep. 

She awoke about ten minutes later, as the car engine was turned off she stir awoke. Katya placed a hand on her thigh, “Trixie? We’re here, you need to wake up.”

The blonde yawned, removing her seatbelt as she opened her door sheepishly. She thanked her teacher before exiting the vehicle. Waving at the car, Trixie opened her front door. Opting to sleep instead of take care of herself, she threw herself at her bed - not even removing her makeup. 

She would definitely call in sick tomorrow, she wanted to sleep for ten years. 

Trixie fell asleep with all her lights still on, fully dressed. Exhaustion taking over her entire body.


End file.
